


Headache Potion

by elvirakitties



Series: Halloween [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	Headache Potion

"Remind me again why you keep working at Hogwarts?" Harry was sitting at his desk.

"I happen to like teaching."

Harry started laughing. "Try saying it again, I might be able to keep a straight face." 

"Harry!" Severus huffed. "Fine, I don't want to lose my pension. I have almost 25 years here, and I'm not going to lose it because Albus might toss a fit if I quit and tell the Board he fired me." Harry started saying some very unpleasant things in parseltongue about Dumbledore. "No, you can't have Poppy slip him some potions into his lemon drops." Harry arched an eyebrow. "Fine, you could. That woman does anything you ask. However, please don't. He is almost out of here."

"Yeah but he still has Granger and Weasley here. Can't I slip them some potions? Please? It's almost Halloween and they will ruin our day if they get the chance."

"True. Granger almost ate my Snickers bar just the other day in the staff room. I put down to get my tea, and when I turned around she had it in her hands." He knew she was Granger-Weasley, but calling her Granger annoyed her.

"She stole my M&M's when she was at the Ministry. Weasley was turning in his notice. I still can't believe Dumbledore got him hired as the new Flying Instructor. Hooch didn't want him. "

"Candy thieves." Severus' eyes light up. "How about we teach them not to steal our candy? They like to stick their hands into our candy jar when they visit." 

"Yeah, they don't take "sorry I'm busy" as an excuse any longer. She actually ignored me saying it last week, and that is why they showed up for dinner." 

"Why do you think they were sick the next day?" Severus sighed, he had to tell Harry. "I have some bad news."

"No, they aren't coming here tonight. We can head to the Manor right now." Harry jumped up, heading for the fireplace.

"Relax, they aren't coming. Dumbledore announced today, in the staff meeting, that he is moving the Halloween Feast to the 30th, and expects all of us to attend in a theme costume he has selected. He won't tell us what the theme is." 

"Merlin, no!" Harry knew what type of theme costumes Dumbledore would pick out. Before Severus could explain further, the floo flared to life. 

"Severus! Harry!" Lucius' voice filled the room.

"We're right here, Lucius." Severus stepped into Lucius' line of sight. 

"We need to talk. May we step through?"

Harry nodded his agreement, and Severus allowed entrance. Lucius, Narcissa, Tom, and Minerva entered the room. "Dumbledore has plans for us on Halloween." Tom took his normal seat on the couch.

"Severus was just informing me."

"He doesn't plan to let us know what we will be wearing until an hour before the feast. However, I spiked Mrs. Granger-Weasley's tea this afternoon. They are planning on having all of us show up as some children's cartoon show characters while they come as a royal court." Minerva was fuming. "He wants me to be some feline called Hello Kitty." 

"Severus to be Sponge Bob, Harry has Barney a purple dinosaur. Lucius and I are to be something called Power Rangers." 

"An hour before the feast?" Harry looked at Tom, they exchanged a smirk.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Albus?" Pomona looked around at the feast. "Also, Hermoine and Ron are missing."

"I'm sure they will make an appearance, after all, it was their idea to change the dates." Queen Minerva gave the students a royal wave.

"They have to attend, they provided us with our costumes." King Tom passes his wife a glass of wine. "Prince Harry, I'm delighted you could attend." 

"I wouldn't have missed it, your Majesty." 

Dumbledore, with a very angry Granger and Weasley, arrived. Their outfits had them looking like the baby cartoon snakes, with baby rattles attached to the tail. Slytherin House cheered, as the Lions looked confused. "I know you and Tom did something to get us these outfits. What did you do?" Severus was dressed as Merlin.

"What do I get if I tell you?"

"Your way with me for the weekend." Severus ran a hand down Harry's leg and caressed Harry's leg with his fingers on the way back up.

"Every weekend until Yule." 

"Deal." Severus knew they both won on this deal.

"He forgets Tom and I own the Castle, we can override every ward, and being parsetongues we prevented them from transforming anything else into a costume. The rest of their clothing, Dobby took care of."


End file.
